


Enthusiasm

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emetophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arin gets too into blowing Danny and makes a small mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

"Have you...done this before?" Danny asked hesitantly. He sat on the edge of Arin's bed with his legs spread apart. 

"No," Arin said, shaking his head. "But I have to start somewhere," he commented. Dan nodded, swallowing hard. "Just, take it slow," he told him. 

Arin, kneeling between Danny's lanky legs, reached a hand up to grasp Dan's cock. He stroked him slowly, warming him up. Danny tipped his head back and groaned. 

"Alright, I'm gonna start now," Arin warned. 

He brought his body closer to the older man's and brought the tip of his dick to his mouth.  
At first, he gave the tip a hesitant lick. When he found it wasn't utterly repulsive, he suckled the head into his mouth. 

He worked clumsily at first, crudely sliding his tongue around and around the head of Danny's dick. Dan moaned above him as he began to pull more into his mouth. He held his lips tight around the shaft of Danny's cock, his hand stroking the base. 

"That feels really good," Dan murmured from the bed. Arin looked up at him to see him covering his eyes with his hand, chest heaving. 

This was all the imagery he needed. Arin felt his confidence growing as he leaned forward, feeling his lips touch Dan's stomach. He could feel Danny's dick against his gag reflex, and he pulled his head back, coughing and gagging. 

"You okay?" Danny asked. Arin nodded, swiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes. 

He once again pulled the dick into his mouth, Dan hissing out a breath. 

Arin tried to bob his head, letting the cock move from his lips to his throat. Each time it hit the back of his throat, he felt like gagging. But he held still, feeling Danny start to take over more and more. Dan was moaning constantly now, as he threaded his fingers into Arin's hair. Arin felt him moving his head, up and down the length of his cock and just fucking whining out his name. 

"Fuck Arin- Arin- Arin- I'm gonna cum-"  
As Danny said this, he slammed into Arin, full force, his dick hurtling down Arin's throat. 

Arin's poor gag reflex couldn't take it as Dan's hot cum shot down his throat. 

Arin doubled over, pulling as far back as he could as a thick glob of gooey vomit spilled out of his mouth. It was a sickly yellow, the white of Danny's cum still visible in the mixture. 

Dan recoiled in shock, Arin slapped his hands over his mouth. 

"Arin, holy shit, are you okay?" Dan asked, still jittery and shaking from his orgasm. 

Arin nodded slowly, removing his hands to spit out the bile in his mouth. 

"I'm so sorry Danny," he said. "That's so gross," he moaned. 

"It's okay Arin, it was your first time. As long as you're okay, it's fine. Do you want to get washed up, take a bath maybe?" Danny asked. Arin shook his head. 

"Can you just, maybe, rub my back for a bit?" he asked. Dan nodded and Arin hopped onto the bed. He laid himself down on his stomach, moaning softly in appreciation as he felt Danny's hand rubbing big, slow circles into his back. 

"I love you," Dan said softly. "You know that right?"

"Mhm," Arin replied. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
